El arte de la seduccion
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Pero Oz ni siquiera sabía la magnitud del problema que se desataría para él debido a la nueva afición de su cadena... porque nadie podría imaginar lo que Alice era capaz de hacer para que Oz fuera suyo y de nadie más. Porque Alice estaba dispuesta a que Oz no la dejara en la soledad nunca más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!... bueno, primero que nada debo decirles que este es mi primer aporte a esta sección de fics de Pandora Hearts. Me gusta mucho la historia pero lastimosamente yo solo he visto el anime así que mil disculpas si hay algo fuera de onda por aquí… por lo demás puedo decir que esta historia no tiene un espacio ni tiempo especial por lo que lo dejo en imaginación. Aclarado eso los dejo para que lean pero les debo aclarar que…

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**El arte de la seducción**

******0*0*0*0*0**

**Prologo**

Aquella mañana en particular no debería tener nada de nuevo e interesante para ella pero de igual forma había encontrado algo que de verdad le interesó quizás un poco más que la carne que tanto añoraba. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Simple... por culpa de Sharon Rainsworth.

Esa mañana pensaba dormir un poco y comer algo de carne debido al hecho que Oz ni siquiera estaba a su lado. Muchas veces compensaba su ausencia comiendo y luego regañándolo por dejarla sola durante determinadas horas de tiempo. Justo cuando estaba por ir a la cocina se encontró con la joven heredera del ducado Rainsworth quien al verla la saludó gentilmente, como siempre hacia, y al preguntarle que tenía pensado hacer contestó con la mayor simpleza y obviedad del mundo.

- Pero no puedes pasarte solo comiendo carne y durmiendo hermanita – le riñó con cariño haciendo que la castaña le viera entre confundida y bastante amilanada

- Pero si Oz no esta no se me ocurre que mas hacer – respondió con la mayor franqueza

- Hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer como por ejemplo: leer un libro – sugirió al tiempo que le sonreía con felicidad al imaginarse leyendo junto con su "hermanita" alguna novela de heroísmo y amor

- ¿Leer? – ya lo había intentado una vez, pero eso no era siquiera comestible por lo que había desechado la afición de Sharon casi desde que se lo había mencionado, además... leer no era lo suyo, ver un montón de letras en un libro d quizás 8 centímetros de grosor no era algo que le agradara, una página se le hacía eterna salvo cuando era otro quien la leía y en fin, los libros no le enseñaban nada salvo "las biblias del amor" que Sharon le había mostrado una vez para enseñarle sobre las relaciones y los sentimientos

- Anda hermanita, ven. Veras que será divertido – aseguró con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica que no le dio a Alice muchas opciones para negarse

Así que ahí estaba, entre los estantes de la biblioteca de la mansión. Sharon estaba al otro lado de la habitación buscando algo nuevo que leer y ella estaba solo merodeando con aburrimiento y viendo las interminables hileras de libros en los estantes.

- Ya has encontrado alguno que llame tu atención hermanita Alice – inquirió la pequeña dama a unos cuantos metros de distancia

- No, y ya te dije que no me interesa – contestó con cierto fastidio, si estaba ahí era porque prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta el lugar y le había ordenado que buscara alguna lectura que llamara su atención

- Sigue buscando, la biblioteca es amplia y puede que haya algo que te guste a pesar de todo – fue lo que dijo la joven Rainsworth justo antes de continuar con su asidua busca de lectura para ese día

Alice bufó con molestia, debería irse pero era seguro que aquella chica extraña la riñera tras buscarla en la habitación y darse cuenta que no estaba. Le tenía cierto pavor, a veces de ella emanaba un aura tan sombría que hasta entendía de cierta forma al payaso de Break.

Siguió caminando entre las estanterías hasta llegar a las del fondo de la habitación. La mayoría de libros parecían de filosofía, arte, historia y otro sin fin de cosas que ni le iban ni le venían. Cansada, decidió que tal vez fingir ante la chica extraña le ayudara a salir más rápido de aquella situación y así poder disfrutar de la carne y una siesta antes que Oz volviera de Pandora junto al payaso y el cabeza de alga.

Oz... al recordar a esa persona recordó lo sucedido días atrás. Se había molestado mucho con él porque la chiquilla rubia que tanto se parecía a su sirviente había llegado de visita y había acaparado su atención hasta la saciedad. Mientras Oz y Ada, como le dijeron que se llamaba, se fueron de compras ella pasó relegada en su habitación con la chica extraña que no paraba de pegar brinquitos y chillidos emocionados cuando por fin le sonsacó el porqué de su humor. Y qué decir del payaso, se burlaba a su costa en todo momento y aunque Sharon lo castigó aun así no fue suficiente para ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no solo era la rubia la única que le molestaba. Cada chica, quien quiera que fuera, que veía a Oz y se acercaba a él de manera demasiado confianzuda le molestaba en exceso y por lo visto Oz parecía muy interesado en andar tras una que otra y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Más de una vez había terminado pateado y al menos eso le había hecho dejar de andarse con miramientos si ella estaba cerca pero... ¿y qué cuando esta solo? Solo pensar a alguna chica pegada a Oz le hacía crecer el termómetro de enojo en su interior.

Pensando en eso llegó hasta el final del último estante y tras pasar los dedos sobre los lomos de los libros algo captó su atención. Tirado al final del estante, en una esquina, estaba un libro de color rojo y dorado. Se acerco para verlo mejor y al tenerlo frente a ella lo miró con extrañeza. Lo tomó del suelo y le dio la vuelta para ver la cubierta de dicho libro y lo que vio pareció interesarle.

Una chica de cabellos castaños claros miraba como asueñada y con una mano cerca de la boca a un chico rubio que la rodeaba con los brazos y se inclinaba un poco hacia ella. La imagen le extraño un poco no solo por cómo estaban sino porque el chico tenía la camisa desabotonada y el pelo revuelto y la chica llevaba una tela algo transparente.

- El arte de la seducción – leyó en voz alta y sin comprender a que se refería ese título

Estuvo observándolo sin saber si abrirlo o no y mirando fijamente la imagen de la portada de pronto vio que la chica no era la misma sino ella y que el chico no era el mismo sino otro rubio muy conocido para ella. ¡Oz y ella en la portada!

Interesada ante esa visión abrió el libro y pasando las primeras páginas de la reseña, agradecimientos y datos del libro y autor encontró el primer capítulo. No supo siquiera porque pero empezó a leerlo con afán y por cada palabra que leía se quedaba un tanto perpleja. No era que algo la asombrara al punto de escándalo sino que habían cosas que no comprendía del todo aunque si captaba medianamente lo que quería decir.

_**Si tu deseo es que el hombre que te gusta te mire solamente a ti entonces te daremos una serie de consejos. El arte de seducir es libre de quien lo practique, ya sea el hombre o la mujer quien lo haga. Algunas veces suele pasar que deseamos fervientemente que esa persona nos vea y muchas veces los hombres son los que dan el primer paso para conquistar a quien desean pero en casos contrarios sucede que ellos no son muy diestros para emplear una manera de atraer a su amada por lo que es la mujer quien debe encender la llama de la pasión para derribar todo y ser uno solo.**_

_**Si eres una de estas mujeres con este tipo de problema, que se sienten inseguras del hombre al que aman, que piensan que ellos jamás las ven o las toman en serio, si eres una mujer que desea que ese hombre sea tuyo y de nadie más entonces los siguientes consejos pueden serte útiles para demostrarle a él que lo deseas y que también deseas que él te mire solo a ti y a nadie más que a ti. **_

Alice dibujo una perfecta "o" con su boca al leer aquello. No comprendía algunas palabras pero ese libro le decía cómo hacer para que Oz se quedara con ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado cerró el libro y camino hasta salir de las filas de estantes. La chica extraña estaba aun buscando sus libros por lo que decidió irse de la habitación y leer el libro en su habitación. De antemano sabia que algunas palabras no las comprendía pero no quería oír los chillidos de emoción o lo que fuera que hiciera si le empezaba a preguntar lo que significaba esto y aquello en las palabras del libro así que creyó conveniente alejarse de ella y tratar de entender todas esas frases extrañas por su cuenta.

- Has encontrado algo Alice – preguntó Sharon justo cuando la aludida tomaba el pomo de la puerta para salir al pasillo e irse a su habitación

- Eh, si... pero lo leeré en mi habitación – y sin esperar a que ella pudiera decirle otra cosa se fue rápidamente del lugar dejando confusa, aunque feliz, a la chica de ojos rosa

Caminó, sino es que corrió, por el pasillo y justo cuando estaba por subir la escalera la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron Oz, Gil y Break.

- Hola Alice – le dijo el rubio al verla, siempre era una alegría verla más cuando recién llegaba de una reunión agobiante en Pandora

- Ah hola Oz – respondió con ligereza y simpleza – nos vemos luego – y sin esperar más palabras subió la escalera mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano en la que tenía el libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca

- Eh?... lo que llevaba esa coneja era... ¿un libro? – inquirió Gilbert creyendo que había visto mal

- Pues eso parece – le dijo Oz igual de extrañado, que supiera Alice no gustaba de la lectura y a menos que quisiera usarlo como arma en su contra para castigarlo por haberla dejado en la mansión no veía motivo para que ella tuviese uno en la mano

- Vaya vaya – mencionó divertido Break – parece ser que la señorita ha conseguido despertarle un poco de interés – comentó pues la única persona que podría haberla arrastrado a leer era Sharon

- Y acaso sabe leer ese estúpido conejo – inquirió medio extrañado el de cabello negro

- Hasta donde sé si puede pero creía que no le gustaba leer – volvió a decir el rubio sin dejar de lado su desconcierto

- Buenas días Oz, Gil, Break – saludó la chica de ojos rosa quien llevaba consigo unos 6 libros en los brazos

- Buenos días Sharon – saludó Gil tranquilamente

- Buenas días Sharon – dijo el rubio aun con extrañeza

- Buenas días señorita – le dijo Break con una sonrisa en los labios – veo que al fin ha hecho que la coneja haga algo más que comer carne – comentó en tono divertido hacia la chica

- La han visto – inquirió y vio como asentían los presentes – estuvo muy reticente pero al final algo capto su atención, supongo que a final de cuentas si puede llegar a agradarle la lectura – sonrió con orgullo al ver que había logrado que la chica hiciese algo nuevo

- Al menos con eso estamos seguros de no gastar de mas en carnes para sus excesivas meriendas – comentó en broma Break mientras mordía una paleta

- La coneja ya no pasará de harta todo el día – se burló Emily y Break se rió ante el comentario pero pararon al ver como Sharon les dirigía una mirada amenazante ante sus palabras

- Supongo que no está de más que Alice se entretenga con algo diferente – mencionó el rubio sonriendo tranquilamente ante el pensamiento después de todo no podría hacerle mal a nadie que ella leyera algo

Pero Oz ni siquiera sabía la magnitud del problema que se desataría para él debido a la nueva afición de su cadena... porque nadie podría imaginar lo que Alice era capaz de hacer para que Oz fuera suyo y de nadie más. Porque Alice estaba dispuesta a que Oz no la dejara en la soledad nunca más.

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Notas de Autora: **

Bien, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo ^_^

Esta prologo es solo como una reseña de como inicia la cosa y aclaro desde este punto que esta historia contendrá cierto material no apto para menores o personas sensibles. Quise ser atrevida con los personajes y con gusto acepto criticas de cualquier tipo. ^_^ no limiten sus criticas que yo estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa ok.

Bueno, los dejo por ahora y espero saber que les ha parecido, esto ira a paso lento pero procuraré hacerlo lo mejor posible para obtener algo decente ^_^

Nos vemos en la próxima!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!... de verdad que agradezco mucho que les haya gustado el prologo. Por los comentarios que tengo me parece que capte la atención de mas de alguno y por eso les dejo aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste ^_^ así que no los atraso mas y los dejo con lo siguiente no sin antes recordarles:

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**El arte de la seducción**

**0*0*0*0*0**

**1. Experimento**

Había estado encerrada en su habitación desde la mañana y no había salido de ella desde entonces. Los miembros presentes en la mansión Rainsworth empezaban a creer que algo había pasado para que la coneja no saliera en absoluto, siquiera bajo a almorzar y a merendar como siempre... simplemente estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada bajo llave y no había atendido a nadie, apenas y le abrió a Oz cuando fue a buscarla para la merienda.

Todos, salvo Break, estaban un poco preocupados ante aquella actitud de la chica. El té de las 5 se había servido pero no había señales de que Alice bajaría para acompañarlos.

- Esto es preocupante, no ha salido en todo el día y ni siquiera se digna a abrir la puerta – comentó Gil con un tono bastante sosegado, ya se había cansado de insultarla como "el estúpido conejo" porque de hecho ya había malgastado palabras hablándole a una puerta cerrada

- Al menos uno de nosotros pudo verla aunque sea unos segundos – comentó medio en broma el sirviente de Sharon

- Pero aunque pude verla no me dejó entrar – aclaró Oz un poco más preocupado que el resto – apenas me vio me dijo que no tenía hambre y que solamente quería estar sola en su habitación... _lo cual es contradictorio porque Alice no soporta estar sola_ – dijo lo ultimo para sí

- Supongo que debió encontrar algún libro de su interés y no desea ser interrumpida – ahora fue Sharon la que hablo, se veía tranquila pero la verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada porque si ella no comía podría enfermarse... ahora se daba cuenta que debía enseñarle a su "hermanita" a controlar su tiempo de lectura sin interrumpir otras actividades

- Supongo que puedes tener razón – comentó no muy convencido el rubio... la verdad esperaba que Alice terminara de una vez con ese libro y así poder verla aunque sea en la cena, seguro que tendría muchísima hambre para entonces y esperaba de verdad contar con su presencia... no la había visto en la mañana y justo cuando llegaban ella se recluía en su habitación

Soltó un suspiro antes de beber otro poco de té y pensaba, deseaba, ver a Alice más que nada en ese momento.

**0*0*0*0*0**

Si, debía admitir que le estaba costando bastante pero parecía que entre más leía mas podía comprender, al menos un poco más que al inicio, y ahora encontraba más sentido a aquel libro que le estaba mostrando muchas cosas que la chica extraña no le había enseñado con sus biblias del amor. El libro en si le decía lo que debía hacer para poder tener al hombre que quería a su lado, con esos consejos podía despertar en él su deseo de no dejarla nunca y eso era lo que Alice quería... que Oz no la dejara nunca.

_**Si quieres que él se fije en ti debes darle señales de que le quieres tanto o más que él. Hay que captar la atención del hombre de una forma sutil, no debe ser una acción que pueda ser malinterpretada. Se debe probar primero que tan indiferente es de nuestra presencia.**_

_**Se puede comenzar con pequeñas conversaciones y unos pestañeos sutiles a fin de llamar con tus ojos a esa persona. Una vez que captas su atención puedes mostrarte un poco más inquieta. Una buena opción es acercarte lo más posible y provocar unos cuantos roces discretos entre ambos a fin de ver cómo reacciona ante ellos. También una opción que puede mostrarle el interés que tienes de llamar su atención es morder sutilmente tu labio inferior mientras lo miras a los ojos.**_

Alice se lo leyó más de dos veces, no sonaba difícil y por lo que decía a continuación estaba segura que esa sutileza de la que tanto hablaba ese libro empezaría a despertar el deseo de permanecer más tiempo con ella.

- Si es así de simple... – meditaba dejando volar la imaginación mientras observaba unas imágenes en el libro sobre cómo podrían ser las acciones que se describían en el libro

Su estomago reclamó alimento y al fijarse en la hora del reloj vio que eran casi las 7:10 pm. Decidida se dispuso a bajar para comer un poco y luego intentaría hacer el experimento sobre lo que el libro decía.

- Después de todo... no es tan difícil – se dijo justo antes de cerrar el libro y guardarlo debajo de su almohada ya que no quería que nadie, siquiera el payaso, pudieran saber lo que planeaba y le estropearan todo

**0*0*0*0*0**

La cena se había servido y cuando ya perdía esperanzas de verla ella había aparecido en el comedor con una expresión un tanto diferente. No podía describirlo pero sabía que estaba ahí. Oyó como Break y Emily la molestaban pero la chica apenas les prestó atención y se sentó en la silla junto a él quien le sonrió, alegre de verla después de horas.

- Alice, creía que no ibas a comer – comentó la joven dama con tono tranquilo aunque con un cierto matiz de reproche

- No me iba a perder la cena – aseguró la chica completamente tranquila y mostrando esa sonrisa tan propia

- Si te perdiste el almuerzo, la merienda y el té de la tarde era lógico pensar que ni te asomarías para la cena coneja – ahora fue Gilbert quien reprochó

- Pues si es así ya sabrás que tengo muchísima hambre como para que me estropees la comida cabeza de alga – le dijo ladeando la sonrisa haciendo enojar a Gil

Oz sonrió al ver aquel panorama, al menos Alice ya estaba con él... es decir ellos y eso era suficiente para alegrarle. La cena se desarrollo tranquilamente entre las burlas de Emily y Break, los regaños de Gilbert y las palabras de Sharon pero Alice quería oír la voz de Oz más que nada. Se había estado callado toda la cena y el hambre atroz que tenía se había disminuido al estar tan pendiente de su sirviente. Justo cuando la cena acabó y se dirigieron a la sala para tomar un café Alice decidió acercarse a Oz pero su "hermana mayor" la había halado de un brazo y le había estado diciendo que debía regular mas su lectura para que no interviniera en sus comidas y otras actividades por lo que solo le había tocado ver a Oz de lejos hablando con el cabeza de alga y el payaso.

Casi una hora después, con Gil, Break y Emily en otra habitación hablando quien sabe qué y Sharon yendo hacia la biblioteca... Oz y Alice se quedaron solos en el salón. Alice tramaba lo siguiente que haría pero la verdad no tenía idea acerca de cómo hacerlo... le estaba dando vueltas a esa bendita sutileza que no sabía cómo emplear del todo y aunque quiso preguntarle a Sharon no pudo hacerlo ya que ella acaparaba la plática orientándola para que limitara su lectura.

Oz por su parte había tomado un libro y se encontraba metido en su lectura. Le gustaba leer y si Alice estaba a su lado le proporcionaba al ambiente mucha paz. De vez en cuando miraba por encima del libro a la chica y le veía con las dudas reflejadas. Creyendo que no era nada lo había dejado estar pero tras verla una tercera vez estuvo por preguntar cuando ella se le adelantó

- Oz – le llamó con la voz extrañada y llena de duda

- ¿Sí? – instó a que le dijera lo demás el rubio

- ¿Qué es sutil? – preguntó sin miramientos y vio como el rubio se extrañaba con su interrogante

- ¿Sutil? – inquirió y le vio asentir – es sinónimo de delicado – contestó tranquilamente

- Delicado – inquirió la chica de ojos violeta acercándose más a él en el sillón

- Si, quiere decir que es bastante suave y medido lo que haces, procurando que la acción no sea agresiva de ningún modo – contestó mientras apartaba el libro que leía

- Oh – mencionó y luego ella se acercó más a él hasta tenerlo de frente

- Lo has leído en el libro que llevabas esta mañana – preguntó tranquilo aunque extrañado al tenerla tan cerca

- Si – respondió con simpleza – leí la palabra y... no la he comprendido del todo – le dijo mientras recordaba los tips en el libro y empezaba a parpadear lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- Alice... sucede algo – preguntó al ver como la chica le miraba directamente a los ojos y mordía un poco su labio inferior, era su imaginación acaso o Alice parecía estar... incitándolo a algo

- Nada – contestó con suavidad mientras su pierna se rozaban un poco con la de Oz – solo... no te había visto en todo el día y... – acercó su mano un poco a la de él – te extrañaba – le dijo casi susurrándolo

Oz se había quedado perplejo, Alice estaba cerca, muy cerca, de él y de un momento a otro pensó que estaba viendo a otra persona. Siempre ella misma pero con una actitud diferente. Le sostenía la mirada y un leve rubor le había teñido sus mejillas, sus ojos violetas le llamaban y sintió como rozaba su pierna con la de ella. Dos dedos tocaron débilmente su mano y se sintió extasiado con esos simples gestos de la cadena.

Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla en un impulso incontenible pero entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron Gil y Break hablando. Despertando de la ensoñación en la que estaba, rompió el contacto visual y se enderezó al igual que Alice a quien creyó verle una expresión de fastidio.

- Vaya, no tenía idea que aun estuvieran aquí – Break tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y Oz no sabía si era su habitual sonrisa o esta se debía a otra cosa

- ¿Qué hacían Oz? – inquirió Gilbert y casi al instante el aludido respingó y giró la mirada a otro lado

- Eh... nada... nada en especial – contestó de cierta forma nerviosa que Gil no entendió del todo pero que hizo sonreír mas a Break

- Me voy – anunció la cadena levantándose del sofá con un gesto altivo como de costumbre – tengo sueño y no quiero oír ni al payaso ni al cabeza de alga – declaró dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Alice espera – intentó detenerla Oz pero la chica no lo hizo y justo antes de salir del salón se giró hacia él

- Buenas noches Oz – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa bastante extraña a su ver para luego marcharse

- Alice – susurró extrañado y confundido

- Parece ser que hay cosas interesantes por aquí – mencionó con misterio el peliplata haciendo extrañar al sirviente de Oz

Pero Oz tenía otro tipo de confusión, no sabía que había pasado pero o su mente le pasó una mala jugada o Alice parecía estar... atrayéndolo con su presencia y actitudes de hace un momento. En definitiva, estaba confundido pero decidió no tomar mucha importancia... debía ser el sueño o algo por el estilo lo que le hizo imaginaciones a su adolescente mente.

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Como vemos empezamos ya a ver como Alice va poniendo en practica el librito que se encontró y ya capto un poco la atención de nuestro querido Oz ^_^

Ahora ya veremos cual será el siguiente paso que dará Alice y ya veremos en que tipo de situaciones se ven estos personajes ^_^

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad espero ver si no tardo mucho en actualizar puesto que estoy algo atrasada con otras historias que tengo pero este capitulo ya lo tenia finalizado así que decidí subirlo al menos para no dejar picados a todos ^_^ en fin, espero les gustara y nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**El arte de la seducción**

**********0*0*0*0*0**

**2. Juegos **

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana pero aun así no podía dormir, era demás, aunque lo intentara una y otra vez no lograba conciliar el sueño ni mucho menos sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido algunas horas atrás. No sabía en realidad que era lo que lo afectaba, si era el que prácticamente Alice se comportara extraña o aquel leve pero muy intenso instinto que se despertó en un par de segundos ante la cercanía de la cadena. Aunque quisiera negarlo por un extraño y bizarro momento deseo mas contacto con ella, era como si aquellos roces quisieran ser más que pequeños y justo cuando iba a intentar tocarla con la intención de saber que pasaría... tenían que entrar Gil y Break en la habitación.

No sabía si sentirse frustrado ante su aparición o agradecido de al menos detener esa sensación extraña de tocar a Alice en el momento justo. Además, si sus pensamientos y su propia percepción de las cosas no le fallaban, juraría que vio molestia en Alice ante la interrupción que habían ocasionado. Era como si ella hubiese querido hacer "más" pero no estaba muy seguro de que era ese "más" que trataba de conseguir.

- Esto no me lleva a nada – pensó con resignación ante sus pensamientos y suspirando no hizo más que ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación a las 2:37 de la madrugada y todo para buscar un vaso de agua o leche para despejarse con algo liquido bajándole por la garganta – _al menos así pensaré en algo menos en Alice por unos segundos _– pensó aunque no muy convencido de sacar a la cadena de sus pensamientos puesto que le tenía demasiada estima como para querer alejarla siquiera de sus recuerdos

******0*0*0*0*0**

_**Los juegos son un medio factible para poder acercarse de una u otra manera al hombre que tratamos de seducir. El punto de jugar con él debe ser siempre en pro de llamar su atención. El tipo de juego a practicar puede conllevar ciertas apuestas que permitan que, si tanto él como tú ganen, puedan tener cierto tiempo juntos. Hay que considerar que los hombres son competitivos y aun si no lo son podemos orillarlos a serlo. Los juegos deben permitir cierto contacto, tanto visual como físico, de modo que podamos usar ciertos trucos para poder hacer del juego una experiencia atractiva para ambos.**_

No terminaba de comprenderlo, en primera porque no conocía muchos juegos que se diga y en segunda no sabía a quién preguntarle por aquello porque de hecho ella no quería que nadie interfiriera en sus planes. Cansada de releer la misma cosa una y otra vez decidió salir e ir por la única persona que tal vez le ayudaba... iría a buscar a Oz después de todo él era el objetivo de la cadena.

Camino por los pasillos hasta bajar a la sala donde solo estaban el payaso y la chica extraña.

- Alice, hola – saludó la joven dama al verla entrar – gustas acompañarnos – inquirió la chica mientras el payaso la veía con fijeza y una media sonrisa un tanto rara mientras se llevaba bocados de pastel

- No, solo estoy buscando a Oz – les dijo con toda normalidad

- Oz y Gil salieron después del desayuno, justo después que desaparecieras por las escaleras – comentó medio burlón el payaso

- Entonces no está – susurró con cierta tristeza para después levantar la cabeza y hacer un puchero – ese estúpido sirviente, justo cuando lo necesito y no esta – mencionó con rabia – cuando regrese se las verá conmigo por dejarme aquí buscándolo – continuó diciendo

- No te enojes Alice – pidió la pequeña dama dejando su taza de té por un lado – no creo que tarde, tan solo han ido por unos cuantos pedidos

- Además tú no le has hecho mucha compañía en toda la mañana, ni siquiera ayer – le dijo Break quien dejaba otro platillo más en la pila de platos que tenia a un lado de la mesa

- La coneja no le presta atención al mocoso – aportó Emily haciendo que Alice les mirara con enojo

- ¡Si lo hago o no, no es de tu incumbencia payaso! – le grito molesta - ¡además se supone que es mi sirviente y como tal no tiene porque irse sin avisarme antes! – terminó por decir dispuesta a dejar la habitación en ese instante

- Pero contando con que te encierras en tu habitación y no abres a nadie entonces como quieres que te avise de algo, vaya si entiendo porque Gilbert te dice estúpido conejo – le dijo Break sin perder su diversión

- ¡Ya cállate payaso! – espetó todavía más molesta

- Alguna vez dejarás de armar tanto alboroto coneja – renegó una voz masculina con un deje de cansancio haciendo que los presentes voltearan a ver a la puerta

- Bienvenidos Oz, Gil – les dijo la joven dama con cordialidad

- Si, gracias – aceptó la bienvenida el rubio al lado de Gil - ¿qué está pasando aquí? – inquirió ante los gritos que escucharon al entrar en la mansión

- No es nada, la coneja se exaltó porque te fuiste con Gilbert – contestó Break sin ningún deje de preocupación, más bien sonaba divertido con el berrinche de la cadena

- Uh? – no era que Alice no tuviera sus arranques pero al menos era un alivio y una confusión que ella lo buscara cuando prácticamente había bajado para comer y luego subió escaleras arriba y no la volvió a ver, en verdad que ese libro ocupaba mucho la atención de la cadena

- ¡Tú! – le oyó decir y volteo a ella que le señalaba con molestia – se supone que eres mi sirviente así que no vuelvas a hacer que te busque como tonta en la mansión ¡entendiste! – y tras su regaño la cadena camino sin ver a nadie hasta salir de la mansión

- Estúpida coneja, como dice eso si es ella la que se encierra y no le abre ni a Oz para empezar – mencionó Gil, molesto por la actitud de Alice

- Supongo que tan solo se siente sola – y sin esperar a escuchar algún comentario Oz siguió la dirección que Alice tomo para alcanzarla

- Parece ser que esto se pondrá divertido – mencionó sonriente y burlo Break mientras sacaba una paleta y se la llevaba a la boca

- No podemos culparla del todo, al menos cuando lee olvida todo lo que pueda llegar a molestarla o entristecerla – dijo la joven dama con tranquilidad

- Como sea, la verdad es que se pasa de prepotente con Oz – comentó con hastío pero habiéndose ido Oz tras ella no le quedaba más que esperar y ver qué pasaba

******0*0*0*0*0**

Oz siguió a Alice hasta que llegó a los jardines de la mansión, estaba un tanto preocupado por ella pero sin embargo la buscaba porque quería estar con ella. Durante la madrugada estuvo repensando la misma cosa una y otra vez hasta que al fin se dijo que no podía estar haciendo conjeturas de algo que bien pudo ser como no. Llegando a la sombra de los arboles pudo encontrarla, estaba sentada de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados y seguramente con un gesto molesto.

- Alice – la llamó y ella giró para verle y tal cual lo predijo tenía un gesto molesto

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesta, la verdad no sabía si estaba realmente molesta con él pero tampoco quería admitir debilidad ante su sirviente

- Siento no haberte dicho que saldría pero como estabas encerrada en tu habitación imagine no querías que te molestaran – comentó acercándose a ella hasta sentarse a un lado – creo que el libro te tiene muy entretenida por lo que decidí darte tu espacio y hacer alguna cosa mientras tanto – explicaba con una sonrisa tranquila logrando bajarle el humor a la cadena

- No me gusta que me dejes – admitió sin verlo pues juraba que estaba sonrojada ya que sentía un poco calientes las mejillas

Oz se sorprendió por esa admisión de ella pero tras la sorpresa le sonrió cálidamente después de todo sabia que para ella admitir ciertas cosas le era difícil pues mostraba un lado sensible y vulnerable de ella. Le puso una mano en el hombro logrando hacer que ella le viera un poco confusa aunque luego pareció relajarse ante su contacto.

- Oye Oz – llamó insegura – podemos... jugar un rato – pidió a lo que el rubio le miro un tanto extrañado

- Jugar – inquirió, era extraño que ella pidiera eso pues casi siempre estaba comiendo, peleando con Break o Gil o simplemente permanecía con él sin necesidad de mas

- Si – aseguró sonriéndole a Oz, recobrando su humor por lo cual al rubio no le quedo más que acceder

- Está bien Alice – le dijo dándole una sonrisa – pero como que tipo de juego te gustaría jugar – preguntó y ella se le quedo mirando confusa

Y ahí estaba el problema, Alice no sabía de juegos... tal vez conocía unos pero ninguno le parecía y recordando lo que leyó, y haciendo memoria de lo que entendió, tenía que haber contacto ya sea físico o visual por lo que la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

- No tienes algún juego en mente, algo que podamos hacer aquí afuera – pidió la cadena meditando que tal vez ahí fuera nadie interrumpiría como la noche pasada

- Mmm... veamos – meditaba el rubio hasta que pareció dar con algo – ¡ya se! Porque no jugamos atrapadas – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Atrapadas? – preguntó sin comprender nada

- Si, es simple. Uno de nosotros inicia a la cuenta de 3 a perseguir al otro hasta que logre atraparlo no importa si solo lo agarras del brazo el punto es que una vez atrapado es tu turno de seguir al otro – explicó sonriendo el heredero de la casa Bezarius – me parece una buena elección para aprovechar el espacio del jardín y pasarla juntos – le dijo con tranquilidad

- Mmm... está bien – y diciéndolo se puso de pie – ¡yo inició! – anunció con una sonrisa triunfante – veras que no puedes escapar de la gran Alice, el B-Rabit – decía para luego reír a carcajadas

- Muy bien – sonrió el chico poniéndose en pie – a la cuenta de tres – avisó – 1... 2... ¡3! – y sin más salió corriendo lo mas que pudo al igual que Alice quien pocos minutos después lo agarro por el brazo

- ¡Te atrapé! – dijo victoriosa – no duraste mucho que se diga – se burló la chica

- Muy bien, ahora es mi turno – y tras la cuenta respectiva el juego inició de nuevo

Oz logro atraparla por un brazo y luego Alice siguió a Oz hasta atraparlo de nuevo. Entre más veces se atrapaban más competitivos se volvían y cada vez más las artimañas para atraparse eran usadas. En un turno de Alice prácticamente ella se lanzo hasta agarrarlo de las piernas haciendo que Oz cayera al suelo por lo que ahora que era su turno estaba decidido a hacerla caer como ella le hizo a él. Alice era escurridiza y lo evitaba cada vez mejor pero en un descuido de la cadena ella tropezó con una piedra justo en el momento en que Oz estiraba sus brazos para atraparla. Lo siguiente que Oz vio fue el suelo pero extrañamente el golpe no había dolido como se suponía que debía ser

- Ouch – oyó el quejido de Alice por lo que se incorporó un poco para observar a la cadena debajo de él quien se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe – ten un poco de cuidado, mira que a pesar de todo pesas sirviente – renegó sin verle pero al abrir los ojos vio como Oz la miraba con una sonrisa – ¿de qué te ríes? – inquirió con cierta molestia

- De nada – contestó el chico – es solo que... te atrapé – le dijo ampliando mas la sonrisa

- De eso nada – contestó la castaña para luego darle vuelta a la situación y ahora Oz se encontraba debajo mientras ella ladeaba su sonrisa con victoria – porque acabo de atraparte – y se rió con ganas la chica

- Oye, eso es trampa Alice – decía mientras sonreía al ver la sonrisa de ella

- Bueno, pues que esperabas de la gran Alice – se jacto para luego mirarlo a los ojos con un gesto de superioridad

Oz sonrió aun mas, al menos Alice no parecía estar molesta después de lo de la mañana, había compensado su molestia. La miró mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaron creyó distinguir un matiz diferente en su mirar. Hasta el momento no había pensado en su situación pero ahora que reparaba y era consciente del cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo algo le hizo "click" en su ser. Alice le miraba con aquellos ojos violetas de manera fija mientras se acercaba lentamente a Oz, inclinándose mas sobre él haciendo que el rubio se tensara un poco.

- Alice – inquirió y la chica lo quedo mirando a escasos centímetros de su rostro con su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo y su cabello cubriéndolos como un velo

- Oz... no me dejes nunca – pidió la castaña aun sin moverse

De repente, y ante su pedido, Oz sintió una calidez en su pecho su mirada se quedó anclada en ella y sin pensarlo rodeo a la cadena con sus brazos por la cintura, apegándola más a él. El calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo le conforto tanto como a ella quien suspiro un poco rociando con su aliento sobre su rostro. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, deseo que el tiempo no pasara y alzando un poco su rostro al de ella rozó sus narices sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Yo no podría dejarte nunca Alice – mencionó al tiempo que el viento le mecía el cabello y la ropa

Ella sonrió con agrado y se acerco lentamente, a nada estuvo de tocar los labios del rubio cuando algo pasó... algo que definitivamente no estaba en el plan de Alice y que sabia le iba a costar un tanto caro.

- Kyaaaaaa! – aquel grito escandalizado no podía ser otro que el de la joven dama lo que hizo que Oz y Alice voltearan a ver hacia un lado mientras apartaban el cabello de la cadena para ver mejor

- O-Oz – mencionó Gil quien miraba la escena completamente en shock, no creyendo lo que pasaba y completamente blanco

- Vaya vaya – mencionó con diversión Break mientras los miraba con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

Oz se petrificó en su sitio abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y cierto miedo. Y es que viéndolo bien, que él y Alice estuvieran en el suelo, ella sobre él, mientras la abrazaba y a punto de darse un beso podría ser algo malinterpretado. Y ahora que lo pensaba una corriente le atravesó el cuerpo cuando Alice se movió sobre él e hizo lo posible por reprimir un pequeño suspiró. Y viendo a sus compañeros, se ruborizó furiosamente pues no era difícil imaginar lo que pensaban que hacían... en definitiva estaba muerto.

******0*0*0*0*0**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola hola! ^_^

¿Qué tal todos?, lamento haberme tardado tanto para publicar pero desafortunadamente la idea se me perdió y sumándole a eso que no tengo compu entonces... me quedé con las ideas resagadas. Peeero, aquí me presento con otro capítulo más de esta historia ^_^.

Bueno, como vemos Alice sigue poniendo en práctica los consejitos del libro y ahora solo queda ver ¿Qué le va a pasar a Oz y Alice después que los encontraran en una situación comprometedora? ^_^ ... jajaja ya se imaginan el reverendo abanicazo que le puede meter Sharon por tocar a su "hermanita" XD...

Pero no quiero adelantar nada por el momento ya que aun estoy en proceso de escribir y pensar bien lo que sigue, para los que quieren leer mas acercamiento de este par pues les diré que lo tomen con calma, me estoy ingeniando una situación bastante interesante ^_^ así que no desesperen.

Por ahora me despido pero a pesar de mis retrasos sepan que no voy a abandonar esta historia hasta terminarla así que no se preocupen ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno ya que no puedo responder a todos por PM... aqui mis respuestas a los review ^_^:

**FloresDeCerezo: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review, la verdad lamento estar tardando pero me es difícil escribir ya que no tengo una compu y pues me toca escaparme al ciber o ver si me la prestan por hay... espero que te guste el capitulo y de verdad, muchas gracias ^_^ es gratificante saber que lo que he escrito te guste.

**yose: **de verdad gracias por tu review, no prometo actualizar rápido porque es una mentira en toda regla debido a circunstancias pero créeme que si continuare hasta el final. Disfruta el capi y nos vemos en otra ^_^

**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs: **gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capi, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo por tus palabras ^_^

**Jezz: **pues no tienes que seguir esperando, se que me tardo y todo pero... aquí esta el capi así que espero te guste ^_^. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho ^_^

**Temapao21****:** lamento si te he dejado picada pero bueno, aquí esta el capi y espero te guste, gracias por tu review, nos vemos y cuídate mucho ^_^

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**El arte de la seducción**

**************0*0*0*0*0**

**3. Baile**

La habitación no podía estar más sumida en el silencio como lo estaba desde hacía 10 minutos. Sabia, desde el momento en que la dama de la casa Rainsworth gritó, que su destino no podía ser muy bueno. Recordarlo era casi tan doloroso como sentirlo directamente pero que se podía hacer si prácticamente la pequeña dama le miró con horror y escándalo para luego, 5 segundos después, reaccionar apartando a Alice de su lado y posteriormente dejarlo tirado en el suelo tras estamparle un abanicazo en pleno rostro y decirle a diestra y siniestra que era un pervertido.

Ahora, en la sala de la mansión, todos lo veían como si de verdad se hubiera atrevido a violar a Alice y le daba la impresión que tanto Sharon como Gil se habían puesto de acuerdo en sentarlo en medio de la sala para "evaluar" al criminal que se había atrevido a tocar a la "hermanita" de la joven dama.

- Podrían dejar de mirarme así – pidió el rubio completamente avergonzado de aquella mirada acusatoria que le dirigían la chica y su sirviente, lo ponía incomodo el hecho que lo vieran como si fuera un depravado

- Podrían pero parece que eres el culpable en este juicio mocoso – contestó Break totalmente divertido mientras Emily le seguía la corriente llamándolo "mocoso pervertido"

Oz suspiró y miró por primera vez a la cadena sentada en un sillón aparte y lejos de él. Notó al instante la frustración de la cadena, parecía realmente molesta, según Oz, por tener que estar en esa habitación sin que ninguno hablara y le dejaran ir luego.

- ¡Podrían de una vez decir algo para dejarnos ir! – exclamó molesta Alice, no solo estaba molesta por estar ahí sin que la chica rara y el cabeza de alga acabaran de decir siquiera una palabra sino también por el hecho que por segunda vez consecutiva le habían arruinado su tiempo con Oz

- Pero es que... ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A PERVERTIR A MI HERMANITA! – chilló la joven dama al fin para prácticamente dejarle ir otro golpe al rubio que no pudo reaccionar y termino recibiéndolo de nuevo en pleno rostro

- ¡La culpa también es de la coneja! Seguro que ha estado haciéndolo a propósito – habló Gilbert dirigiendo su enojo a Alice quien le vio con un gesto molesto

- ¡Por supuesto que no, mi hermanita es demasiado inocente como para siquiera hacer algo de "eso" adrede! – defendió la chica de ojos rosas mirando ahora con molestia, y abanico alzado, a Gil quien retrocedió inmediatamente ante un posible golpe

- ¡Pero es que no entienden que no hicimos nada! – exclamó Oz con voz fuerte para hacerse escuchar

- ¡Vi tus intenciones!

- Tan solo nos caímos – trató de explicarse

- ¡Vi como la tenias abrazada!

- Esto... solo la protegía – se defendió aunque un pequeño tono rosa le cubrió las mejillas pues eso del abrazo sí que fue muy real en sus argumentos

- ¡Tú no me engañas! – exclamó alzando de nuevo su abanico al tiempo que a Oz le corrió el medio en el cuerpo – hombre tenias que ser, a fin de cuentas aunque tienes esa apariencia de hace 10 años no significa que no hayas crecido a tu edad cronológica de manera mental

- Pero... Sharon...

- ¡Ya basta! – el grito de la cadena obligó a todos a volver la mirada sobre la chica castaña quien echaba rayos con la mirada – ¡solo estábamos jugando y no le veo lo malo a eso!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Parecía que aquellas palabras habían dejado caer el ultimátum de muerte de alguien porque nadie parecía dispuesto a moverse o decir algo pero a los pocos segundos la risa divertida de Break llamó la atención.

- Vaya problema que armas coneja, no me sorprende que siempre haya alboroto donde te apareces – comentó medio en burla descuadrando la discusión de minutos atrás – es bastante problemático no lo crees Emily – preguntó a la muñeca en su hombro que lanzó una risa burlona ante las palabras de su dueño

- Yo me voy, no pienso seguir encerrada en este lugar por algo de lo que no comprendo el escándalo – y sin más la castaña dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta la cual abrió para luego voltearse y mirarlos a todos con una mirada de reproche que no comprendieron y luego posar su vista en Oz – adiós – dijo mirando a Oz para luego salir de la habitación y dejar al resto completamente en silencio

- Jajaja... vaya manera de darle fin a una reunión – comentó después de unos segundos Break

- Esto no ha terminado – reprochó la joven dama

- Está claro que no ha sido más que un malentendido señorita, hay que saber aceptar la derrota cuando no hay más argumentos – le dijo aunque al ver el aura siniestra de la chica prefirió haberse quedado callado

Sharon profirió un suspiro cansino, desistiendo de su idea de darle un golpe a su sirviente. Guardó su abanico y con expresión de derrota se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Volvió a suspirar para luego levantar la vista, completamente inexpresiva hacia todos, y luego sonreír tal cual lo hacía siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Supongo que tienes razón – comentó con un tono que rozaba calidez y ganas de matar – está bien joven Oz, supongo que algún tropiezo cualquiera lo da así que podemos dejarlo ya en el pasado – y tras esas palabras junto con aquella aura siniestra y una sonrisa la joven dama dio por finalizada cualquier acusación en contra de Oz para luego retomar sus actividades tal cual nada pasara

Oz la miró con cierto pavor y giró su vista a Gil, quien no había abierto la boca en todo el rato pero él también estaba en las misma condiciones que Oz por lo que tras un encogimiento de hombros ambos se dispusieron a dejarlo por la paz y seguir la corriente en vez de volver a recibir una amenaza de la pequeña dama.

**************0*0*0*0*0**

**Cuando hemos logrado capturar la atención de nuestro objetivo podemos comenzar a dar más señales para tentarlo. No deben ser muy obvias pues no queremos dar la impresión equivocada pero podemos hacer uso de lo empleado anteriormente agregando algún elemento más, como mimos, abrazos y pequeñas caricias sutiles a modo de hacerlo prestar la máxima atención sobre nosotras. Podemos aprovechar principalmente actividades como el baile para llevar a cabo este tipo de situaciones, después de todo el baile es ideal tanto para mantenerte cerca de él como para poder centrar la atención solo en ambos.**

Alice cerró el libro, mientras se dejaba caer en su mullida cama. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que todos le habían arruinado su momento con Oz en el jardín. Lo peor de todo era que últimamente se le hacía imposible estar a solas con Oz, prácticamente se les metía, al cabeza de alga y a la chica extraña, separarlos o arrastrarlos a un cosa que se les ocurría. Se estaba cansando, incluso si solo quería estar con Oz mientras leía no la dejaban sin vigilancia. Lo más irritante era que el payaso la miraba con esa sonrisa siniestra como si disfrutara de su frustración por lo que desde hacía unos días dejo de buscar excusas y recluirse a su habitación, leyendo el libro y tratando de buscar alguna idea en él para poder hacer algo pues su idea que Oz no la dejara mas seguía muy en pie.

Estaba empezando a aburrirse pero parecía que su aislamiento con Oz había hecho que dejaran de seguirles los pasos a ambos lo cual era positivo pero sin embargo extrañaba demasiado al rubio. A veces le entraban ganas de gritar o llorar y solo podía verle durante la cena y las pocas veces que se había acercado mientras estaban en el salón de té por lo demás cada uno permanecía o en su cuarto o en alguna otra parte.

- Que molesto – bufó con fastidio sin embargo su enojo se sustituyó por una mueca de nostalgia

Tomó el libro en sus manos viendo la portada, hasta el momento el libro le había servido a medias pero seguiría leyendo para ver que encontraba en él, tenía la esperanza que Oz y ella de verdad se vieran como los dos sujetos en la portada de su libro.

- Oz – susurró para luego seguir leyendo y dejar de ese modo por un lado su soledad

**********0*0*0*0*0**

Suspiró con cierto alivio y pesar, no era de menos si prácticamente le había agotado todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Oz estaba tan nostálgico ante la falta de compañía que tenia con la cadena. Después de aquella vez en que los hallaron en el jardín las cosas no habían sido lo mismo. Para empezar, jamás... y remarcaba **JAMAS** los habían dejado estar solos. Veía como la chica buscaba estar con él y aunque en un inicio estaba bastante desconcertado, por no decir un tanto avergonzado por el suceso del jardín, poco a poco el sentimiento se fue convirtiendo en nostalgia. Alice y él compartían cierto tiempo juntos aunque por los asuntos de Pandora no habían podido tenerlos últimamente y entendía de cierta forma el que Alice quisiera estar con él aunque eso no quitaba que sus aptitudes estaban muy extrañas, se estaba portando de una manera muy... muy...

- Inusual – susurró en voz alta mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventada del balcón de su habitación

Lo sabía, más que saberlo lo notaba. Parecía que Alice provocaba la situación pero lo hacía de una manera tan inocente... tan inusitada... tan...

- Sutil – volvió a susurrar – _Alice ha estado... haciendo algo pero no lo comprendo _– se decía en su mente y justo en ese momento recordó lo del jardín

Podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, podía ver sus ojos violetas fijos en él... podía distinguir que de un momento a otro las cosas se volvían muy intimas, tan intimas que solo por unos segundos anheló de verdad haber probado sus labios... anhelo saber que hubiese sucedido de haber continuado, anhelaba más que nada... que Alice fuera suya

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió a si mismo ante su ultimo pensamiento, en que rayos estaba pensando

- ¿En qué rayos piensas para sorprenderte así Oz? – le dijo una voz divertida que hizo girar a Oz con sorpresa hacia la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con que Break había entrado sin que se diera cuenta

- ¡Break! – alejó como pudo sus pensamientos puesto que sentía que le hacían ruborizar levemente y le agregaba mayor vergüenza que Break lo hubiese sorprendido en un momento tan particular como ese

- Veo que estamos muy ensimismados en este momento – agregó con diversión al ver cómo le miraba con sorpresa y no decía mas, como si su mente se hubiese bloqueado de alguna manera

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí Break? – preguntó tratando de volver a compostura mientras se acercaba al recién llegado

- Nada en especial, tan solo vengo para darte un recadito de la señorita – agregó imprimiendo en su rostro una sonrisa bastante más extraña y tétrica de lo usual – iremos a Pandora – agregó llanamente

- Uh?... ¿ahora? – dijo como si esperara que afirmara lo contrario

- Si, así es – afirmó solemnemente – pero solo iremos la señorita, Raven y yo

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió sintiéndose un poco excluido al escuchar que solo ellos irían

- Es un asunto oficial de Pandora, supongo que recabaremos en los últimos informes entregado y cosas así pero el punto es que la señorita te advierte que no se te ocurra sobrepasarte con la coneja en nuestra ausencia, recuerda que después de todo para la señorita eres el pervertido que acosa a su hermanita – le comentó medio en broma y riéndose al ver como la cara del rubio se ruborizaba ante sus palabras

- ¿Qué? Aun sigue con eso – declaró ruborizado ante la acusación que recibía de la dama de Rainsworth

- Supongo que a pesar de todo no te pierde la pista – se rió con ganas el sirviente de la oji rosa – en fin, nos vamos y ustedes se quedan aunque te advierto que la señorita tiene ojos y oídos en esta mansión por lo que ante cualquier impulso sabrás a lo que te atienes – y sin dejarle agregar nada al rubio Break se metió en el armario y lo cerró no sin antes decir – suerte con la coneja – y con una sonrisa de lo mas tétrica desapareció de ahí dejando a Oz completamente descolocado

- Uh! – suspiró – que mas da

**********0*0*0*0*0**

Las horas habían pasado y a pesar de todo se había quedado leyendo en su habitación, era extraña la obsesión que de repente le había nacido de estar encerrada leyendo algo cuando usualmente comía carne en alguna habitación de la mansión aunque los platos vacios regados en el lugar le decía que casi nada había cambiado. Con cierta flojera se levantó, era casi la hora de cenar por lo que tenía que bajar sino la chica extraña iría por ella o en su defecto iría el payaso lo cual era peor. Caminó por los pasillos en silencio, un silencio inusual pero muy gratificante. Cuando cruzó la puerta del comedor tenía la impresión que vería a la chica rara con esa sonrisa suya de siempre, al payaso bromeándole por alguna cosa que se le ocurriera, al cabeza de alga mirándola sin decirle nada o tal vez queriéndola fastidiar con algo y a Oz sonriéndole... pero tan solo halló un comedor vacío a excepción de una persona... Oz.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó con extrañeza

- En Pandora – contestó Oz no sin darle una sonrisa

Oz le explicó lo de la reunión que iban a tener y que hasta el momento no habían regresado, lo cual le pareció bien pues al menos de ese modo ella y Oz estarían juntos y solos. Con ese pensamiento la chica comió con mucho entusiasmo y tras una cena tranquila y silenciosa se dirigieron al salón de la mansión. Estuvieron callados por unos minutos en los cuales Oz tomó un libro para distraerse aunque con la presencia de la cadena no podía evitar mirar cada poco a la chica que se distraía con cualquier cosa en la habitación, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa. Alice tampoco se quedaba atrás, fingía seguir mirar cualquier cosa pero dirigía miradas furtivas al rubio tratando de encontrar una manera de acercarse y ver si podía poner en práctica una que otra cosa de las que había leído en su libro.

Entre mirada y mirada lograron coincidir lo cual pareció sorprenderlos pues un leve sonrojo les cubrió las mejillas. Oz dejó su libro y se quedó mirando a la chica, de un momento a otro le parecía que ella estaba tratando de decidir algo pero desistía y le miraba cada poco de una manera un tanto nerviosa.

- Alice – la llamó con cierta indecisión

- Uh!... si – dijo con un respingo, todavía pensaba en que hacer pero la mirada del rubio la ponía muy inquieta y eso le dificultaba mucho el actuar

- Eh... yo

- ¿Quieres bailar? – soltó la cadena sin dejar terminar al rubio

- B-bailar – inquirió descolocado, no veía el caso para ello – pero... no hay música y yo

- No importa – y sin más la chica se levantó con una sonrisa más confiada al verle confuso con su petición

- Pe-pero – Oz no sabía a qué venía lo del baile y la chica no le dejó opciones pues se acercó a él y lo jaló de su sitio

- Si no puedes... aprenderás – le dio una sonrisa justo al momento en que se paraban en medio del salón y se quedaban en silencio

Oz la miraba sin comprender nada, el baile no había sido nada que planeara pero la sonrisa de la chica le hacía estar todavía más embobado. Alice sujetó su mano con firmeza haciendo reaccionar al rubio quien con desconcierto atino a despertar y colocar su mano derecha en la cintura de la cadena.

- Alice, no tenemos música... y... es raro así – le dijo pero la chica, a pesar de cierto rubor ante el agarre de Oz, le sonrió con cierta suficiencia

- Eso se arregla – y sin más le metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el reloj al cual dio cuerda y abrió dejando sonar la melodía de Lacie – así es mejor no – inquirió volviendo a colocar su mano en el hombro del rubio

- Si – contesto para luego inesperadamente comenzar a moverse junto con la castaña

La melodía inundó el ambiente, ambos se movieron a ritmo lento como si temieran de lo que hacían. El silencio entre ambos era compensado por sus miradas encontrándose cada pocos segundos. Con cada suave movimiento se guiaban el uno al otro, cruzaban sus miradas y una sonrisa les adornaba, Alice olvidó todo al estar bailando con Oz y con una mirada tierna apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio quien pareció impresionarse. El compás de sus pasos iba disminuyendo hasta que se quedaron estáticos, el sentimiento de nostalgia que les había invadido por días se disolvió ante la sola presencia del otro. Ni siquiera se movieron de su posición, Oz envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Alice mientras esta sujetaba en puños la camisa del rubio sin separar su cabeza de su pecho. Un sentimiento de estar juntos les hacía sentir bien y ellos ahí, juntos, les hacía creer que nada les separaría.

Alice levantó su mirada, el reloj seguía dejando escuchar su melodía, y encontró inmediatamente los ojos verde esmeralda de su contratista. Le miró con anhelo, la presencia de Oz aliviaba la soledad... le hacía sentir feliz y su deseo de estar con él incrementaba mas y mas.

- Nunca me dejes... Oz

- No lo haría – contestó el rubio mirándola tiernamente sintiendo que debía acercarse más, tenerla más cerca, amoldarla a si mismo... fundirse con ella e impregnarse con su ser

Pero justo antes de poder juntar sus frentes la chica cerró lentamente los ojos hasta apoyarse en el rubio. Con un casi inaudible "Oz" la chica cayó dormida en sus brazos sorprendiendo en un inicio al joven pero casi al mismo instante lo enterneció. Le miró con afecto para luego arreglárselas para cargarla y llevarla a descansar puesto que no le parecía bien dejarla en un sillón a dormir. Caminado por los pasillos con la chica en su espalda sonrió con tranquilidad y regocijo ante el termino de ese día.

- Nunca querría dejarte... mi preciosa Alice – comentó al momento de abrir el reloj y dejar sonar la melodía que minutos antes habían bailado

**********0*0*0*0*0**

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, después de una breve desaparición estoy aquí para entregarles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que tal vez este no tenga ningún elemento más allá de lo sentimental pero me pareció bien dar un punto de vista respecto a los pensamientos de los personajes. Quise agregarle un poco de humor a la historia, espero haya funcionado la verdad ^_^U

No quiero alargar estas notas por lo que los dejo por ahora y trataré de hacer tiempo para escribir el siguiente lo más pronto posible ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
